Twist of fate
by Dark night 1994
Summary: Naruto is adopted into the uchiha clan join his journey shake the elemental nation'


/ Hidden Leaf Village /

"You can't be serious! We can't let the boy be adopted into a noble clan." The advisor raised his voice in anger at Hiruzne.

The Third rubbed his temples; he felt a headache coming on. The advisor nervously swallowed and pulled at his collar. He shouldn't have let his emotions get to him. His outburst wouldn't go unpunished.

A second advisor cleared his throat to break the tension. He spoke in a softer voice than his counterpart.

"Hiruzne, your bias towards the boy is well known. Let us make this choice. After all we always vote for the betterment of the leaf village."

"You think I am not concerned with the safety and progress of the village?" Hiruzne Sarutobi pushed himself up from his desk. "I'm the Hokage! I'll decide what is in the best interest of this village! Begone!"

The two advisors shared looks before bowing and leaving the office. The Hokage lowered himself into his seat and picked up some papers that were laying on his desk.

There was a tap at the door. "Excuse me, Hokage-sama, Fugaka-sama is here to see you."

The Third nodded his head, shifting the paperwork into the proper bins.

The Uchiha leader entered the room, and Hiruzne noticed he had a bright, almost joyous demeanor.

"Ah, glad you could see me Hokage-sama. We have come to discuss family affairs." A smirk crossed his lips.

Walking in behind him was his beautiful wife Mikoto Uchiha.

"Good evening. How are you today?" Hiruzen said leaning forward in his chair. He couldn't understand why The Uchihas would visit him. Last time he had seen them, he had denied them adoption of Naruto. Fugaka had been furious, and as far as Hiruzen's reports had gone, they had been acting strange ever since.

"Good day. My wife has something from the Daymio's office and the Uchiha archives to support our claim on young Naruto. I think if you read this you shall reconsider your choice of not allowing us to adopt him," Fugaka said, pushing a folder onto The Third's desk.

Hiruzen opened the folder and skimmed through it while tapping his fingers on the table. After a few moments, he closed the folder and grabbed a match from inside his desk, brought out his pipe, and lit it. He took a long drag as Fugaka's smile widened.

Mikamoto stepped toward the desk and said, "I did some digging in the clan's records and found we have a distant relationship to the Uzumaki clan. If we added our blood through a blood ritual and his body accepts, it would assimilate with ours."

She paused and clasped her hands together. "The scroll from the Daymio states his support in our clan adopting Naruto."

Fugaka stood there suppressing his emotions. _He can't deny this, and now the young lad will have a family, just like his mother and father would have wanted._

Hiruzen exhaled. "I see..."

This explained the Uchiha leader's demeanor: he came with an ace in his pocket in the form of the support of the Daymio. Hiruzen knew he couldn't deny them unless he risked his village's security.

"What happens to Naruto if his body rejects the Uchiha blood?"

Fugaka's expression became serious "He will not survive."

Herzen rubbed his beard. They wanted to adopt the boy so badly they would risk his death. However, if he did die, the Uchihas would be at fault. Fugaka had made the Hokage's decision for him. "It is your right to claim the boy," he said.

"Thank you, sir. We won't let you down!" Mikoto smiled brightly.

Hiruzen put down his pipe and grabbed some scrolls out of his desk. "Here is the paperwork you need to sign for his adoption."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, you won't be disappointed. We will raise him to be great," Fugaka said, writing his name before sliding the scroll to his wife. She glanced it over and signed it.

"Lord Third, may we begin the ritual as soon as he gets here?" Fugaka had asked before his wife could. He could see the eagerness in her eyes.

Herzen nodded. Truth be told he wanted to see how the ritual works; he had heard of it only one other time. They didn't have to wait long before an Anbu appeared holding a sleeping baby rolled in a blanket. The room was dark and only lit by candles that had been placed in a circle on the floor so their shadows danced on the walls. Hiruzen felt a bit uneasy. Had he made the right decision?

"We will honor his name. He will be Naruto Uchiha," Fugaka said, producing a scroll from his robe and unrolling it on the floor.

Mikoto took baby Naruto and the Anbu was dismissed. She kissed him on the head before handing him to Fukunaga. He removed the blanket and gently placed him on the scroll. The boy stirred as he began to awaken. Fugaka revealed a knife he had kept under his robe. It was a sacred dagger passed down through the Uchiha clan. He held out his hand and drew the blade across his palm making a small cut. He closed his hand into a fist. Mikoto showed her palm. She grimaced as the blade drew her blood. They clapped their hands over the child and tiny droplets of blood splattered across the infant's stomach, as he began to cry.

The flames of the candles seemed to grow brighter and taller in the dim light. Hiruzne noticed they were not only getting larger but changing color. They were becoming deep blue. They began to spin in a whirlwind around the child as he cried even louder. The flames were not hot at all but ice cold. The blue flame formed a wall around the child and he disappeared. Hiruzne gasped and Mikotos began to sob and buried her face in her husband's shoulder. Fugaka stood expressionless. The only tell that Naruto hadn't frozen to death were his cries. The fire raged for what seemed like an eternity. Then Naruto was suddenly silenced and the flames continued their tornado. All at once the fire began to shrink back to the candles and return to its normal color. Naruto lay still on the scroll. A seal matrix glowed on the floor and they all watched in awe as the blonde hair turned black and his skin turned slightly pale. He began to cry again.

"That was unexpected. I had thought the Jutsu would take time to take effect." Hiruzne muttered softly.

Fugaka nodded his head having scanned the child over before gently picking him up and handing him to Mikoto.

She held him close and ran her to fingers over his pale skin.

"He's beautiful."

"Since we are Kin the just took effect immediately. His blood is still young and more responsive to its chakra." The Uchiha head explained.

The elder Sarutobi nodded before glancing at the new family and smiling warmly at them.

"Raise him well. I think he is the one who will surpass all ninja in his prime."

He returned to his desk and began to pack his pipe. "Should anyone or anything come up feel free to seek my counsel on it."

"We will lord Third, good night."

The new Uchiha family left Hiruzne to tend his pipe.

/ Uchiha Compound/

Itachi Uchiha's eyes widened, hadn't expected his parents to bring home a new sibling.

"This is my new brother?" Itachi asked eyeing the small child.

Mikoto was holding him in a bundle of blankets. She hadn't put him down since they had gotten home. Itachi was confounded, his new brother had been given his blood. He looked like an Uchiha, but he wasn't truly. They adopted an orphan. Was he not good enough?

A fragile hand reached toward Itachi. Itachi put out a finger and Naruto grabbed it firmly.

Mikoto smiled at Itachi, "His name is Naruto"

'" He's not going to be a normal Uchiha, that's for sure." He pulled his finger away and made his way back to bed.

/ We are doing a time skip to the academy/

/ Eight years later /

"Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha!" Mikoto Uchiha stood with her hand on her hips.

"Get your butts down here in five seconds or no Ramen for a month!" She shouted upstairs. She started tapping her foot on the floor and counted down to three before a raven-haired kid with coal eyes ran downstairs and slid to stop, almost crashing into her. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and his mouth formed a large grin.

"I'm here mom!" He looked up at his mother.

Her eyes were stern and her body language was serious. She looked Naruto up and down. Naruto noticed her attitude change suddenly. She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?!"

"Naruto your shirt!" she managed to get past the giggles.

He wore the standard high collared shirt and brown shorts with blue shinobi shoes.

Looking down at his shirt and realized it was backward. "Waaahht!", Naruto pulled his arms through and turned it around, "Hey that's not funny! You were rushing to me!".

"That's much better. You want to make a good impression, are you excited for the big day?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"Yes, but Sasuke isn't! " Naruto said rolling his eyes, "He doesn't like anything."

" Oh, is that so? Perhaps he just doesn't want to show his excitement."

" Well..."

" Baka! You always have to be first. You're so lame." Sasuke chided walking in view with his hand in his pockets, he stood beside his brother.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step back, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll.." Naruto leaned toward his brother and balled his fists.

"You will what?"

They both went forward until they pressed foreheads together.

"Enough!" Mikoto grabbed both boys by their ears and drag them to the door and threw them out.

"Alright, you two! Remember what's the most important thing?" Mikoto fixed on both with a stern glare.

"Family," they said together without hesitation.

Mikoto smiled. Naruto threw his fist up in the air. " And to become the first Uchiha Hokage."

Sasuke laughed. "Good luck loser!"

"Sasuke! I'm gonna kill you!" But before Naruto could reach for him he was running. Naruto ran after him. Mikoto shook her head and went after them.

 _He's almost like Kushina._

/ Awhile later /

"Hello, Miss Mikoto these are the two heirs?" Asked Iruka looking at the boys in front of him.

"Hello, Iruka-San. Boys introduce yourself."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Naruto Uchiha, and I'll become the greatest student you ever had! Believe it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Iruka stared at the kid stunned.' I've seen such an energetic Uchiha before. In fact, that's the most I've ever heard one speak!'

"Good, now run along.", Mikoto ushered both into the school door.

"I'll take care of them, Miss Mikoto," Iruka said bowing to the Uchiha matriarch.

"You have the address in case something happens?" She asked. He nodded and gave a reassuring smile, " Don't be afraid to tell me if they misbehave. "

Iruka nodded, she could be very scary when she wanted to be.

/ inside class,/

"Class I'd like to introduce our two new students," Iruka smiled and patted both boys on their shoulders,"Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha."

Kibaa Inzuke sat in a front desk closest to the boys."Now we got three of them."

Snickers spread through the room

Suki's posture slumped in her desk and she looked at the floor. Sasuke stood motionless with an almost bored expression. Naruto looked at Suki and clenched his teeth.

"Don't speak about Uchihas like that!" Naruto slammed his hands onto the dog boys desk.

Suki Uchiha broke into a smile. She wore a pair of black shorts and her dark hair was tied in a bun. She liked Naruto, he had always been there for her..

"Back off!" Kiba snarled. He reached for a kuni.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sasuke appeared beside his brother his eyes trained on Kiba. "I don't think you would last five seconds against him. Let alone me."

"That's enough boys! Don't make me talk with your mother." Iruka broke them up and sent them to find seats.

" Naruto! Sasuke! Come sit with me." Suki patted the seat beside her smiling brightly. They both took seats beside her.

Kiba stewed over the exchange. He turned and shot a death glare at the trio.

"You couldn't face me one on one, you're nothing without Sasuke!"

"Shut your mouth dog," Naruto had enough of Kiba's talk "We are family, we stand together!"

Kiba laughed, "He is not your family! You don't have a family!" He raised from his seat and pointed to Naruto, "We have all heard the story of the Uchiha imposter!"

"I've had enou-" Iruka was cut short though.

Naruto leaped at Kiba with lighting speed, Kibaa when for a kuni but it was no use. Naruto threw a punch faster than Kiba could see, it struck him in the stomach. He let out a terrible sound as the wind left him. His eyes ran to the back of his skull and the force of the punch threw him backwards. He made a loud thud as his body hit the floor. Naruto was on him in an instant, grabbing his collar and rearing back for a final strike. The class was frozen, and even Iruka felt a sliver of fear.

A hand grabbed his fist and the back of Naruto's shirt.

"Don't, he's finished." Sasuke was behind him. Naruto turned his head and saw his brother. Sasuke saw his eyes were a deep red. Angier than ever, he yanked his arm and spun around throwing a blow aimed for Sasuke. He saw it coming and stepped back, narrowly avoiding a fate like Kiba.

"You idiot, I'm trying to stop you from killing him!" He took another step back.

"He said I wasn't a true Uchiha!" Naruto's jaw clenched. Sasuke would have to learn what it meant to defend the Uchiha name.

Iruka ran to Kibba and knelt as he lay unconscious on the floor. "You might have seriously hurt him! I'll call the medical staff."

Sasuke saw in his brothers eyes he couldn't be reasoned with. This wouldn't end without a fight.

Naruto jumped at his brother, a fist leading the charge. Sasuke responded and leapt forward.

They connected at the same time. The force of the strikes sent them sliding backwards. Naruto reengaged, but Sasuke was ready and stepped off to his side, threw his arm around the front of Naruto's neck and put a leg behind him. He smashed Naruto into the floor.

He held him there, but there was no need. Sasuke let him go as medical staff arrived. Three came and picked up Kibba and took him away, the two other tended to the disoriented Uchiha.

He was fine after a few minutes, just battered and bruised.

Iruka was furious "Uchihas outside now!"

/ A few minutes later /

Suki sighed, she was waiting outside the room. They were going to ask her what had happened in class, but she had been waiting for what seemed like forever. All she had heard while waiting was the teacher yelling at Naruto. The door opened and Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh shit." He took a seat beside her.

"What is it?" Suki asked now she was worried.

"It's our parents," Sasuke said gulping "they are on their way." He put his head in his hands.

She felt so bad for him. She thought about what had happened. It was all so scary. Sasuke had to fight his brother to protect him from doing something terrible. Iruka would be punished or even removed from his position for what had happened. Kibaa was a jerk but he didn't deserve what happened to him. Naruto just snapped. It's like he wasn't there anymore. Maybe the rumors were true and Naruto wasn't really a Uchiha.

"Did you talk to Naruto?"

Sasuke lifted his head and nodded. "He is finally himself again."

He paused and just looked at the door ahead of them. "He really regrets his actions. He asked Iruka about Kiba."

"How is he?"

"He should be fine after a few days in bed recovering."

They were silent for a minute or two, but they didn't hear anyone talking inside.

Iruka stepped outside with Naruto in tow. His face was red from yelling and he was wearing a very angry expression. Naruto was looking at the floor.

Iruka's voice was harsh when he spoke. "All your parents are here. Let's go meet with them shall we?"

He walked down the hall and the trio followed.

/ End chapter /

I'm so glad I got this done and out of my head. If you review and I don't get back with you pm and I'll do my best to answer any question. Hope y'all like it.

I'm happy to have worked on this great idea of a story. A really fun thing to write about and I hope people enjoy reading it! - Trent Silver


End file.
